


take every little piece of my soul

by Different_shade (halfthedamage)



Category: Bandom, The Used
Genre: Kissing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-25
Updated: 2013-01-25
Packaged: 2017-11-26 20:24:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/654081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/halfthedamage/pseuds/Different_shade
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Coffee and kisses. Simple as that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	take every little piece of my soul

**Author's Note:**

> LJ commentfic for sinsense

They sky is grey and the sidewalks are slick. Jepha’s hands are tucked into the pockets of his coat as the cold wind pricks across his face and exposed neck. Dan is by his side watching his feet as they walk the three short blocks to the coffee shop near Jepha’s apartment.

 

The coffee shop is thankfully warm and much to Jepha’s delight the worn yet plush and comfy sofa in the corner is unoccupied. He gives his order to Dan and steps out of line to claim the sofa.

 

When Dan comes to sit down with Jepha’s hot cinnamon apple cider and his own grande mocha, Jepha is curled up on the sofa. His knees pulled to his chest with a content, warm smile on his face. Dan smiles back and sips his mocha.

 

They chat idly but Dan stays mostly silent nodding and humming in agreement with Jepha. When Jepha notices his reserve he tilts his head to the side and sends Dan an innocent questioning look. Dan simply shakes his head and shrugs it off.

 

Jepha can see the tension in Dan and worries for him. Whatever’s bothering him is obviously something he doesn’t want to share but Jepha feels the nagging need to know. To fix whatever the problem is and make it go away. It’s almost as if Dan’s not even there with him. Jepha wants Dan back from where ever he’s gone.

 

Jepha sets his cider aside and turns his body to face Dan. His hands are resting on his thighs when Jepha reaches out with one inked hand. Jepha skims one finger down the back of Dan’s hand then curls it around his pinky. His fingers twitch in the light grip and Dan smiles shyly turning his hand over. Jepha slowly slides and links their fingers together returning the smile from behind his knees.

 

Bringing their joined hands face level Jepha presses a soft lingering kiss against the back of Dan’s hand. Dan drops his head sighing and glances back up, looking around the coffee shop. There’s an old couple in the corner opposite them and a five year old trying not to stare but Dan decides he doesn’t care. He leans forward, head titled back. An invitation Jepha reads loud and clear.

 

The kiss is slow and soft and short along with a million other ‘S’ words Jepha would use to describe Dan’s kisses. They come apart and Jepha’s eyes are shining.

 

When Dan looks away from Jepha the five year old is blushing and hiding behind her mothers legs.


End file.
